Not Again
by PeetaMellarkLuver62895
Summary: Bloom is having strange dreams of Sparks under attack but they are not the same ones from before. Who is this mysterious enemy and will Sparks be completely destroyed again? Bloom will tell Roxy about her past. please review this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Bloom is having a nightmare. She sees visions of Sparks and her home being attacked. It looks very similar to her visions of Sparks being destroyed when she was just a baby. Then she screams and wakes up. Her friend Flora comes running to Bloom's bed and says "Bloom, what happened? I heard you scream are you all right?" then sits on Bloom's bed with her. "Yeah I'm fine but I just had an awful nightmare" says Bloom as she sits up and tries to shake the dream away.

"Well why don't you tell me about it then sweetie?" says Flora sweetly but before Bloom can respond the rest of the girls come in worried.

Stella says, "What's going on? You interrupted my beauty sleep" Then Roxy says with a worried look on her face "Bloom are you ok?"

"yes I'm fine I just had a bad dream but I think the boys should be here when I tell you about it" Bloom says slowly.

Musa comes up closer to Bloom and says, "Why do the boys need to be here for you tell us what you dreamed about?"

"Because it was important and I don't think it was just a dream. I think it was a vision like the ones I used to get when I first discovered my powers." Bloom says obviously a little worried. She hadn't had a vision in a long time and she didn't like the one that she just had. She only hoped that it was nothing more than a dream. She couldn't bear to think that her home, the one that she just saved, was under attack yet again.

"ok then, I'll go call up the boys and my mom too. I'm sure she'll want to know what happens if it's so important" Roxy says as she walks out of the room to go get the rest of their group. A few minutes later Roxy arrives with the specialists and her mother and they all congregate in the living room the Winx's apartment.

"Bloom what's wrong?" said Sky, Bloom's boyfriend. He was worried for his girlfriend. He wasn't really sure what was going on except that Roxy told them that Bloom had a bad dream that seemed really important. But he didn't like the look on her face. She seemed so worried and scared and Sky could tell that the dream she had was bad news. Sky walks towards Bloom as the other boys walk away to go near their girlfriends.

Bloom sighs, she was afraid of what her friends would think. She didn't want them to think that she was just having a dream and that it wasn't real because she knew deep down that it was a warning, no matter how much she hoped it wasn't. Then she told her friends "I had a…..vision and it's something that everyone should hear about".

"ok, ok well what is it?" says Stella anxiously, she didn't like the idea of Bloom having some ominous vision. Bloom continues "It was about Sparks being attacked again and I think it's real"

"But Bloom what if they're just the same visions you had before about the attack on Sparks" said Layla but Bloom interrupted her and said "No something is different about them, they're not the same visions. Unfortunately I think Sparks is under attack again."said Bloom sadly. She tried to hold back the tears that started to form in her eyes, she wanted to show that she could be strong and not break down.

But Roxy was a bit confused at this point. What was Sparks? Why was Bloom so upset about it being attacked and why was she having dreams about it? "Wait a minute what's going on? What are you talking about…."asked Roxy but before the girls could respond they were interrupted by a beeping noise on the computer.

Techna ran to the computer and said "Oh that means a call is coming in. I wonder who it could be this late. Techna pressed a couple of keys on the keyboard and then a video chat of Ms. Faragonda popped up. Everyone stared at the computer as Techna spoke "Hello Ms. Faragonda, what makes you call us so late?

"I'm afraid something terrible has happened" says Faragonda sadly as she looks at Bloom.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

So ok everyone this is my first fanfic ever so I'm kinda just making stuff up as I go alone. I already have a lot more written it's just the point of uploading it on here. But I would really like a few reviews before I post more to know if you guys like it and want me to continue with this story. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'd love to hear from you thanks everybody!

- PeetaMellarkLuver62895


	3. Chapter 2

_Alright well I didn't get any reviews on my first chapter so I'm not sure if I should keep going on with the story but I guess I will anyway. So I hope you guys like it and hopefully review : )_

"Is it about Sparks?" asks Bloom but she already knew the answer she just needed to hear if from Ms. Faragonda.

"I'm afraid so, I just got the news that it is under attack. Although I'm not sure by who" says Ms. Faragonda. Then Bloom responds "Yes I know I just had a vision about it" as she looks down. Everyone in the room was surprised what they had just heard. Bloom's vision about Sparks had unfortunately been right.

"Well then I think you should go to Sparks immediately. They'll definitely need your help now Bloom" says Fargonda sternly. Bloom looks at Ms. F and says "And you said that you have no clue who is doing this? How is that possible not to know who is attacking Sparks?" She had no idea herself but she hoped whoever it was that she was strong enough to stop them.

"Yes that's correct we are still unsure who is doing this but I promise you that we will find out shortly. The Company of Light will meet you there. I suggest that you leave soon. Good luck Bloom, and I'm so sorry for this happening again. Hopefully we won't have the same outcome" And with that the computer screen went black and Faragonda disappeared from the screen.

Bloom let out a sigh, she was suddenly very worried for her parents and her planet. Then she slowly turned around and faced her friends and said "Alright, I think I should go to Sparks on my own" she knew that her friends wouldn't agree. They would think that it was too dangerous for her to go on her own but she couldn't risk any of her friends getting hurt because of her.

As she predicted her friends started to protest. Stella started by saying "What are you crazy? Do you think we would just let you risk your life without us helping you?" Then Musa interjected "Stella's right, Bloom we can't let you go all by yourself. Who knows who could be behind this and you'll need us to defeat them. The rest of the group nodded and agreed with what they were saying. Bloom sighed, she didn't have time to argue with her friends about the subject. She needed to get to Sparks fast.

Bloom said "Fine, I guess you're right. We better start getting ready then". But Roxy was confused, she wasn't sure what was going on. Bloom's planet was getting attacked again? She thought Bloom was originally from Earth like she was. What planet and why was it attacked the first time? She never knew much about Bloom's past but this new threat made her curious. So she said "Wait a minute, what's going on? Bloom you never talked about your home planet before or it being attacked before. What's going on?

Bloom looked at Roxy's confused and panicked face. She knew that she never told Roxy about her past but right now was not the time. It would just simply have to wait. The others just looked at Bloom and Roxy knowingly since they did know of Bloom's past. They knew everything that Roxy did not but they thought it would be best for Bloom to tell her so they stayed silent.

"I'm sorry that I've never talked about my past you before Roxy and that you're confused but now is not the time for me to explain. I'll tell you everything on the way to Sparks. The flight there should just be enough time for me to explain. Roxy didn't want to wait to be told what was going on but she knew it was crucial to leave fast so she agreed with Bloom. And with that the group started loading on to the huge Red Fountain ship outside of the Winx's store. Luckily it was the middle of the night and no one would be awake to see the ship. Once everyone was on the ship Timmy set the destination to Sparks and put the ship on autopilot. Everyone took their seats while Roxy just stared at Bloom.

Bloom glanced up at Roxy and sighed heavily. Then she began explaining to her what was going on, "Ok Roxy, I know you must be confused and have some questions for me so go ahead and ask away" Roxy thought for a moment to what she wanted to ask first then she said "ok well you said that your home planet was getting attacked again. So what's going on with that? What happened the first time? Why don't you just start at the very beginning since you've never told me anything about your past before."

The rest of the winx and specialists looked at Bloom and Roxy knowing that Bloom should be the one to tell the story but they could help along the way. Bloom thought about it and said "Alright I'll start from the very beginning then."

_So did you like it? So in the next chapter Bloom tells her story to Roxy. Stay tuned to what happens next! Keep reading and remember to please review. I'd love to hear from you!_

- PeetaMellarkLuver62895


	4. Chapter 3

So I'd like to thank BloomSky4Ever, Moon-Bunny557, theresa fan, and roxy fan 4 ever for your lovely reviews and feedback and everyone who has read my story and liked it. I will definitely continue with my story now : ) Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been pretty busy with school and I was just so lazy because I didn't want to type this all out. But here it is now so here we go, back to the story enjoy!

_Oh by the way in case you were wondering I do not own anything from the Winx Club accept for my own plot_

Bloom sighed again and begun to tell her tale. "Alright then, let me just start out by saying that I didn't know any thing about my past or my home realm until later on so I will just start off from when I discovered magic and work my way from there." Roxy nodded her head and waited for Bloom to speak again.

Bloom looked at the rest of her group and said "You guys can help out and add anything I might miss, if you want." They all thought it sounded like a good idea to help Bloom tell the story so they agreed with her. Bloom began "Well it all started when I was about sixteen years old and I was just a normal girl walking through Gardenia."

But Musa had to interrupt by saying "Technically you were never really normal Bloom. You were always a fairy even if you didn't know it at the time." Everyone laughed and Musa's comment and agreed with it. But Musa was right, Bloom had never been a normal girl even though she thought she always was.

Bloom laughed too and said, "Ok yeah I guess that's true. Anyway, one day I ran into Stella who was getting attacked by monsters. It all took me by surprise since I just believed that magic was just in fairytales but here was an actual fairy standing right before me. I didn't know how to help her since I didn't know about my magical powers."

Stella gave a disgusted face and complained "Ewwww those ghouls were awful and that ogre was completely disgusting. I couldn't get that smell off my outfit for _weeks_." Everyone laughed and Stella's little fit, it was typical for her to be complaining about that while Bloom was describing the day they met.

But Roxy was anxious to find out what happened next so she said, "so what did you do bloom if you didn't have any powers?"

Bloom smiled then explained, "I never said that I didn't _have_ powers I just said I didn't _know_ about them. I blasted those ghouls right out of the park." She was pretty proud of herself being able to do that years ago when she didn't even know of her powers.

Stella remembered that day and said, "Yeah it was totally amazing. I never thought a girl from Earth could have that much Winx. She totally rocked!" as she threw her fist in the air and everyone laughed.

Roxy was surprised that someone who had no idea about being a fairy could do that the day she figured out about her powers. But this was Bloom they were talking about and Bloom could do anything. Bloom continued her story, "Well in the time following I was brought to Alphea to study my magic even though I had no idea of it's origin. But eventually with the help of everybody I finally figured out where they came from and what my past contained."

Stella fist pumped again and said, "Oh yeah you couldn't have figured any of it out without the help of moi!" But Layla interjected by saying, "It wasn't just you that helped Stella, we all did. Besides you didn't really do anything but complain and talk about fashion all the time." She said jokingly. Stella grumbled and ran after Layla but she dodged her.

Everyone was laughing and Stella and Layla's little display except Roxy. She was on edge, she wanted to know the rest of Bloom's story. She couldn't help saying, "Ok Bloom so get to the part of what happened in your past" she said anxiously. Roxy didn't really know what to expect the rest of the story to be like.

Bloom nodded and continued with her story of her past. "Well I learned that I was born as the Princess of the great realm of Sparks, center of the whole realm of Magic. But when I was just a baby it was attacked by three evil witches." Said Bloom sadly. She could still remember those visions of Sparks when it fell.

Roxy gasped. She had no idea that bloom was a princess and that all this bad stuff happened when she was just a baby even before Bloom could remember any of it. But then again it was probably something that she wouldn't want to remember. Roxy didn't want to think what it would be like is she remembered every detail of the Warlocks of the Black Circle's attack on Tir Nan Og.

Bloom continued the story without knowing what was going through Roxy's head. "These witches were ruthless in their attack on my home. They destroyed nearly everything. My parents needed to save the great power of the planet, The Dragon Fire. So in doing so my sister gave me the power of the Dragon Fire and sent me to Earth before my home was completely destroyed by the witches." As Bloom said this Roxy's eyes widened and everyone was watching for Roxy's reaction.

Roxy had no idea Bloom's past was like this and was shocked about what Bloom just told her and she didn't remember Bloom ever mention having a sister. "Wait you have a sister? What happened to her? And your parents and Sparks? I had no idea what you went through Bloom. I didn't know how much similar it was to what happened to me," said Roxy to Bloom. Bloom smiled sadly in return. She knew there was nothing to be sad about since it all ended well and Sparks was fine now. But she couldn't help feeling sad and that if only Sparks was attacked when she was older that she could have protected it from destruction. But now it was under attack again the only difference was Bloom was there to make sure the past wouldn't repeat itself.

Then Bloom said sadly, "Yes I have a sister. Her name is Daphne and she is the nymph and protector of the Dragon Fire. She was sort of destroyed in the attack of Sparks. Her spirit, I guess you could call it, came back and to help and protect me. My parents were said to be completely destroyed or lost and Sparks was left dead and frozen."

The rest of the group remembered going to Sparks when it was still a dead planet. They remembered how eerie the planet was and couldn't imagine that it was once the greatest realm in the Magical Dimension. They also recalled how hard it was for Bloom to be there at that time. They thought of this while Bloom was talking about her past and hoped that Sparks wouldn't end up like that again after this new attack.

After hearing what Bloom said Roxy replied, "Wow Bloom I'm so sorry. That's just awful." But Bloom just smiled and replied, "Oh don't worry Roxy it's fine now. We found my parents and restored them along with the rest of Sparks not that long ago. It wasn't easy but we did it." Roxy smiled at the good news and liked that there was at least a little happy ending to this story.

Then Stella interrupted again "You bet it wasn't easy! Those ancestral witches were nearly impossible to defeat but in the end they were no match for the Winx Club" she said with a smug grin.

Everyone laughed including Bloom until she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

Bloom…

Everyone didn't seem to hear the voice except for Bloom. She instantly stopped laughing and froze because she recognized that voice. Everybody seemed to notice Bloom's reaction and grew worried. The most worried was Sky so he got up and went to her to say "What's wrong? Bloom? What happened?" he asked anxiously as he looked into her light blue eyes. Then the voice called out again…

_BLOOM…_

The difference this time was that everyone on the ship seemed to hear the voice this time. The specialists got up and prepared to fight, not knowing whom the mysterious voice was. But Bloom knew whom the voice belonged to and she shot up from her seat.

Her friends looked at her anxiously and Flora asked "What Bloom? Do you know whose voice that is?"

Bloom looked at all her friends then nodded and smiled "Yes I do. It's Daphne".

Alright well that's it for this chapter. It was kinda a long one this time. I'm really sorry everyone who was waiting for me to update. I kinda forgot about the story for a while but I'm back now. So please review and if you have and constructive criticism for me that's fine because I'm sure I'm not the best writer. So please tell me anything I should do for next time or change. Well thanks again and I'll write soon!

**- PeetaMellarkLuver62895**


End file.
